X
by MerciLisCuts
Summary: Draco takes muggle drugs for the first time. Ratings up for Ch. 2
1. The Drug

A/n: I haven't taken X before so I don't really know what it does to you, so I just used stuff that I've heard from other people. I've never been to a Goth club before... I haven't been to ANY club for that matter so I don't know if there's even X in a Goth club or if it's just at raves. So umm yea. ~Merci  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Draco ran into each other in a Goth, muggle, nightclub. Harry was surprised to see Malfoy in a place filled to the brim with muggles. But he was also surprised to see how he was dressed.  
  
Draco with his unnaturally blonde hair and mysterious metallic silver eyes, was dressed in low-riding tight black shiny leather pants, a long sleeve, loose-fitting, black silk button down shirt, which was open completely showing off his lean seeker muscles and a silver nipple ring with 'Dragon' inscribed on it; He had on tight black leather boots with silver buckles on the sides and he had a sterling silver necklace with a beautifully designed Dragon pendant with emerald eyes, that blinked.  
  
"Malfoy?!" Harry said in awe. It wasn't his usual 'I-HATE-YOU-GET-THE- HELL-AWAY-FROM-ME!' tone, but a 'OH-MY-GOD-YOU-ARE-SO-SEXY-GOTH!!'  
  
"What's wrong Potter? Dragon got you tongue?" Draco smirked. He looked Harry up and down and licked his lips. Harry's messy jet-black hair had grown longer, not as long as his, which was, chin length, but just to the tip of nose. His hair was dripping wet from sweat; his sparkly green eyes were bloodshot from some muggle drug perhaps. Harry had on black wide legged jeans with silver zippers and bondage straps, a black fishnet shirt with a spike collar, and black combat boots. Draco looked Harry over again.  
  
"Fuck you." Harry said swaying a little.  
  
"What the hell are you on? Draco asked.  
  
"X."  
  
"What?" Draco asked looking puzzled.  
  
"Come with me." Harry said grabbing Draco's arm. Draco followed the drugged Harry to a table in a secluded corner.  
  
"Back for more Harry?" A boy with long black hair and whiteout contacts said.  
  
"Not for me, for him." Harry gestured towards Draco.  
  
"Okay. First time?" The boy asked Draco. Draco wanting to look cool shook his head no. "How many then?" The boy asked.  
  
"Three." Draco responded. The boy nodded and gave Draco three pills. Draco looked at the pills, closed his eyes and threw the pills into his mouth.  
  
After he swallowed he opened his, then cursing himself for doing so. The room was spinning; he could see lots of light. He started to get extremely hot and then felt as though he were falling and then he hit something hard and everything went black.  
  
When Draco opened his eyes he wasn't in the club anymore, he was in a bedroom. He felt horrible. Draco sat up and regretted it because he felt dizzy. He lay back down and drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next time he woke up he was staring into green orbs. 'What the hell?!' Draco thought to himself. After his vision was focused he noticed that he was looking at Harry. He shot up, he didn't get dizzy this time, but he was in pain. His back, hands, knees, throat and... 'OH MY GOD!!!!' he thought his eyes widening. His arse hurt too! AND he was naked! He turned to look at Harry, who was smiling broadly at him. 


	2. You or the Drugs

"What the hell?!" Draco yelled jumping up from the bed grasping the sheets and pulling them tightly around his naked body. Harry didn't answer he just simply stretched out on the bed and looked at Draco. This only served the piss Draco off. "Where the hell am I?! And where the FUCK are my clothes?!" Harry just smiled.  
  
"DAMNIT POTTER! ANSWER ME!" Draco yelled turning redder than Ron's hair. Harry slowly looked around and grabbed his wand from under the pillow he was currently resting his head on. He pointed his wand at Draco and muttered a spell in Parsletongue before Draco could protest and start bitching about 'What are you doing????!' and all the other fun little comments he'd make.  
  
All Draco could do was watch as a jet of yellow light flew towards him. When the light came into contact with him, he collapsed onto the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco got up pissed off that Harry... no Potter had cursed him when he wasn't armed. Speaking of which where is that four-eyed fuck? Draco was still stark naked but Harry wasn't anywhere in sight. And wait a minute... Draco wasn't in the room he was in at first. HARRY HAD PUT HIM OUT BUTT NAKED IN A DARK ALLEY WAY!  
  
Draco's blood was boiling and he was seeing red when he heard voices. He quickly ducked behind a muggle device used for holding A LOT of trash. While he listened to the nearing voices he could tell that they were on some kind of drugs. Then he heard one of the people hit the ground and the other person laughing like a maniac.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
"Suttup in hep meup!" the person that fell said. 'Gods they're fucked up.' Draco thought to himself. The other person must've helped the other up because they were still coming closer. Then the fucked up person spoke again, "Goss sose mug-els area weerd buch hmm Otter?" Draco froze. 'Muggles? Otter?' Draco was confused but it all came into place when he saw a figure stumbling down the alley.  
  
The figure had on the same clothes he'd remembered seeing Harry in when he was at that club... and the figure it was holding had on the same thing HE had on at that club. And just to make sure, Draco checked the hair... and sure enough, how could he have missed that, the figure had the same unnaturally blonde hair he had. The two passed and Draco followed them, still holding on to the bed sheet which he was using as temporary clothing.  
  
Draco followed them all the way to Harry's house. His Aunt, Uncle and cousin were on vacation. They left a babysitter but she left a week ago, told Harry to call her if they were coming home early so she could come back. After all Harry was too old to have a babysitter... and the Dursley's didn't know that the girl was Angelina Johnson, a girl who graduated from Hogwarts some years' ago.  
  
Harry stumbled up the stairs and fell into his room. Draco ran in quickly before Harry could get untangled from himself... gods this was confusing... and closed the door. Draco went to the other side of the room and watched as Harry threw him on the bed and started ripping his clothes off. Draco just lied there smiling up at Harry who was striping himself now and smiling back.  
  
After Harry and Draco were completely naked, Harry lifted Draco up and pushed him further onto the bed until his head was resting on a pillow. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, pulling him closer. Harry moved one hand down to his own hardening member and stroked it, never breaking eye contact with Draco. Draco looked up at Harry, licking his lips and growling in frustration.  
  
"You ar thaposed t'be fuck me Otter!" Draco slurred.  
  
"Yea..." Harry said calmly. Harry wasn't as drugged as Draco was, he was used to the effect; Draco on the other hand, was not. Why he took three was beyond Harry, but he wasn't about to let this opportunity pass him by. Harry crawled up Draco's body until his crotch was prodding Draco's lips. Draco willingly took Harry's cock in his mouth and began to suck slow and hard. Harry was only seeking so form of lubricant, so he thrusted into Draco's mouth a few times and pulled out.  
  
Harry got himself positioned between Draco's legs and pressed against Draco's entrance. Draco gasped rather loudly and tensed up. 'Must be his first time', Harry thought.  
  
Draco had his eyes shut tight as Harry slowly pushed his way in. Draco almost jumped out of his skin. He was in pain! He didn't like this, he didn't like this at all! Draco started to moan in protest. He tried pushing Harry off of him but the four-eyed fucker wouldn't budge! He just kept thrusting and thrusting and thrusting!  
  
"SHTOOP!!!" Draco tried to yell.  
  
"No." Harry moaned in pleasure. Draco was pissed, he wanted out of this right now! He was about to start a ramble of indecipherable words, when Harry hit something... something that felt really, really good. Draco had no idea what it was but he wanted Harry to hit it again. Harry must have realized that he hit Draco's 'Oooh baby' spot because he shut up. So what did the oh so noble Gryffindor do? What else? He hit it again and again and again and again!  
  
It felt so good to Draco that he was just gurgling and drooling all over and his eyes were rolling in the back of his head. He vaguely felt Harry's hands holding his hips up off the bed and pummeling into him. This would have hurt Draco if Harry wasn't hitting his spot and jerking him off. Harry stroked Draco until he came hard and moaning his name.  
  
"ARRY!!!!" Or at least what he could say of Harry's name considering the state he was in at this moment.  
  
Harry turned Draco over on his knees and after a few more thrusts Harry came inside Draco. He collapsed on top of Draco. Both breathing harshly just holding each other silently felt wonderful. Harry broke their peaceful silence,  
  
"I love you Draco...," Draco didn't answer. Harry sighed feeling a slight bit hurt, but then Draco moved suddenly in Harry's arms. Draco looked into Harry's eyes and said, "I wub loo too Arry." Harry smiled brightly and Draco smiled back and turned over to fall asleep instantly.  
  
Harry continued to smile until a thought stuck him. Draco was under the influence of drugs... which means he won't be exactly be in his right mind. What if Draco really didn't love him.  
  
"I hope you really do love me Draco," Harry whispered. Then he too fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Draco.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco watched himself sleep in Harry's arms, when everything speeded up and the sun was up outside, then all went back to normal. Harry sat up and grabbed his glasses that he had taken off sometime during the night.... or were they even on? He didn't remember. He only remembered one special thing. Him and Draco. And speaking of Draco he was starting to stir.  
  
Harry and the Draco on the other side of the room watched as the Draco in the bed sat up then laid back down and slept for a while. Harry continued to watch.  
  
About a hour later Draco started to stir again. Harry moved a little and put his face in Draco's and waited for him to open his eyes, which he did and after letting his vision focus he shot out of the bed. He stood there for a while and then his eyes widened and he turned to looked Harry in the face. Harry just smiled because he knew Draco figured out what happened last night.  
  
Draco watched on as the morning's events played out and Harry grabbed his wand and cast a spell on him. Draco watched as he collapsed on the ground. Then his body vanished and Harry got up and began to looked around when he spotted Draco on the other side of the room still holding onto the sheet he had.  
  
Harry approached Draco cautiously, never breaking the eye contact and said in a near whisper, "So Draco.... is it you that loves me or is it the drugs?" 


End file.
